Naivität und Systematik
by LilyLovely
Summary: Lilys Meinung über James... dabei will sie die doch überhaupt nicht wahr haben, aber naiv war sie leider noch nie... also geht sie systematisch vor: erstens: er ist James Potter! Das kann doch gar nicht gut gehen... oder? lachkrämpfe vorprogrammiert! R
1. MiniChapter 1

Okay, mal was ganz anderes von mir… ich hoff, euch gefällts trotzdem und ich freu mich wie immer über reviews

Okay, mal was ganz anderes von mir… ich hoff, euch gefällts trotzdem und ich freu mich wie immer über reviews! Viel Spaß!

**Mini-Chapter 1:**

Verdammt, was sah der Typ aber auch wieder gut aus… ‚Lily Evans, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!', schimpfte ich mit mir selbst. Allerdings nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Offensichtlich sah James, dass ich schwach geworden war. Moment, James?! Hab ich gerade wirklich James gedacht?! Oh mein Gott! Ich glaube, ich bin echt nicht gut drauf heute. Jedenfalls kam er mir noch ein Stück näher.

Himmel, diese Augen! Haselnüsse trafen auf Smaragd. Und urplötzlich war ich weg – und verstand sämtliche Mädels, die ihm hinter rannten. Dafür allerdings verstand ich mich selbst nicht mehr. Verdammt, ich war doch immer gegen diese Augen, gegen dieses Aussehen, diese süße Frechheit, diesen gesamten Typ immun gewesen! Wieso so plötzlich nicht mehr?

Ich schluckte und wich noch einen Schritt zurück. Aber Potter merkte wohl, dass er kurzzeitig gewonnen hatte, denn er setzte mir sofort nach und ich spürte die kalte Steinmauer in meinem Rücken. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass mir die Kühle unendlich gut tat. Wieso war mir denn so plötzlich heiß? Wieso ließ ich mich von James an die Wand drängen? Wieso war ich plötzlich in diesen Augen gefangen? Wo war meine freche Klappe, wenn ich sie brauchte?

Und wieso in Himmels Namen machte ich mir grade andere Gedanken über James Potter als welche, die sich um die beste Mordmethode drehten? Ich seufzte auf und er grinste. War ja klar. Das Grinsen war sowieso das Schlimmste an ihm, einfach weil er _andauernd_ grinste.

Wenn er sich amüsierte grinste er; wenn ihn jemand beleidigte grinste er; wenn ihn jemand lobte grinste er; wenn ihm jemand sagte, dass er ihn hasste grinste er; wenn ihm jemand sagte, dass er ihn liebte grinste er; wenn er eine Strafarbeit bekam grinste er; wenn er redete grinste er; wenn er schwieg grinste er; wenn ihm langweilig war grinste er; wenn er zu viel zu tun hatte grinste er; wenn er sich peinlich machte grinste er; wenn er ein Quidditch-Spiel gewonnen hatte grinste er; wenn er eines verloren hatte grinste er; wenn er sich unterlegen fühlte grinste er; wenn er sich überlegen fühlte grinste er; wenn er von Mädchen angeschmachtet wurde grinste er…

Oh, oh, oh… Wenn er von Mädchen angeschmachtet wurde?? Dieser Satz (gut, eigentlich war es ein Gedanke) brachte mich doch augenblicklich wieder in die Realität. Glaubte dieser eingebildete, arrogante, selbstverliebte, - dachte Potter wirklich, dass ich ihn gerade anschmachtete?

Oder – noch wesentlich schlimmer – tat ich das etwa? Ihn anschmachten? Schwachsinn. Ich doch nicht! So ein Murks. Wer sagte denn so was? Potter war mir doch so was von egal. Und warum bitte schön konnte ich dann meine Augen nicht von seinen losreißen? Verdammt, wie ich es doch hasste, dass ich aber auch wirklich immer ehrlich zu mir selbst sein musste! Das Leben könnte naiv so viel einfacher sein… Aber zurück zum Thema.

_Und? Krieg ich n Review??_


	2. MiniChapter 2

Minebella: Hmm… ja, stimmt, das wäre auch mal ne Idee… da muss ich doch glatt drüber nachdenken lach viel spaß mit dem Chap

gagadu und eulenkeks: herzlichen Dank! Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, das nächste Kapitel wird wieder schneller kommen, versprochen! Ich hoffe, das kapitelchen hier ist wieder nach eurem Geschmack…? Liebe Grüße, Lilylove )

**Mini-Chapter 2: **

Aber zurück zum Thema. Okay, mit Fakten kam ich doch schon immer klar, also: Erstens. Ich starre James Potter an. Zweitens. Ich starre ihn immer noch an. Drittens. In seinen Augen gibt es ein Funkeln, dass mir noch nie aufgefallen ist und das ihn absolut umwerfend wirken lässt. Viertens. Ich überlege mir, ob ihn das nur so wirken lässt, oder ob er tatsächlich umwerfend ist. Fünftens. Ich überlege mir, ob ich ihn anschmachte. Sechstens. Ich mache mir Gedanken darüber, wie Potter wohl mit Mädchen umgeht. Siebtens. Ich mache mir gerade im Besonderen darüber Gedanken, wie James wohl mit mir umgehen würde, wenn ich endlich einmal ‚Ja' sagen würde. Achtens. Nur noch mal zur Verdeutlichung: Ich mache mir Gedanken darüber, ‚Ja' zu sagen! Neuntens. Ich überlege mir doch grade tatsächlich, wie James wohl küsst. Zehntens. Ich nenne ihn James! Elftens. Brauche ich denn wirklich noch ein Elftens?

Ja, verdammt, die Fakten sehen nicht sonderlich gut aus. Also, gut in meinem Sinne. Oder besser, in dem Sinne, den ich bis vorhin noch gut fand. Also im Ich-hasse-James-Potter-und-mache-ihm-so-gut-wie-möglich-das-Leben-schwer-und-das-wird-sich-auch-nicht-ändern-Sinne. Mist, mist, mist! Hat sich das eben geändert? Oh man, bitte, kann es nicht eine andere Erklärung geben?

‚Du meinst eine andere als die Du-hast-dich-in-ihn-verliebt-Lily-Erklärung?', flüsterte eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf. Ja! Ja, genau, eine andere als die! ‚Eine andere als die Wahrheit', gestand ich mir dann allerdings ein. Ich meine, ich war ja schließlich nicht dumm. Und eigentlich war es offensichtlich. Da musste ich mir doch nur mal meine gedankliche Liste von gerade eben durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Gut, was sollte ich auch sonst mit einer gedanklichen Liste machen, als sie mir durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, aber gut…

So, dann nehmen wir das mal so hin. Ich war also in James Potter verliebt. Gut, das erklärte, warum mich sein Blick so fertig machte, warum ich ihn James nannte und warum ich mir plötzlich Dinge überlegte, die ich so nie gewagt hätte. Schön. Aber jetzt mal ganz langsam. Da geh ich doch mal systematisch vor. Und zwar mit Fragen: Erstens – och nee, nicht schon wieder! Also gut – dann eben: A. Ich grinste. Also, wirklich jetzt: A: Seit wann war ich in James Potter verliebt? B: Warum? C: Konnte das gut gehen? D: Wollte ich, dass es gut ging? Und E: Wie um alles in der Welt reagierte ich jetzt?

Gut. Systematik ist gut. Damit kam ich auch schon immer klar. Wie mit den Fakten. ‚Also, Lily, schön brav antworten!', wies ich mich selbst zurecht. Okay, seit wann? Gut, wenn ich ehrlich war schon seit geraumer Zeit. Nur wollte ich das bisher nicht… Nur bisher? Jetzt schon? Stopp! Das kommt später! Weiter. Warum? Sehr gute Frage, könnte glatt von mir sein. Ups, ist von mir. Egal. Also, mal davon abgesehen, dass ich ihn über alles hasste, er arrogant, selbstverliebt (was dasselbe ist, aber es klingt gut), oberflächlich und ein absoluter Obermacho ist – also mal davon abgesehen, kann er unglaublich sein. Und unglaublich wirklich in allen Variationen.

Unglaublich nett. Das wusste ich ja nun seit wir gemeinsam Schulsprecher waren. Seither kannte ich auch die freundliche, hilfsbereite, ja sogar zuverlässige Seite an ihm. Mal von seiner Arroganz abgesehen, die manchmal sogar ganz sexy war (oh ja, ich werde verrückt!), war er einfach perfekt. Und genau das passte mir an ihm am Wenigsten. Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass ich mich ihm hingab (man, seid ihr pervers! Heißt ihr Black, oder was?! Ich rede doch nicht gleich _davon_!) und er mich dann nicht mehr wollte; dass er mich nur als Herausforderung sah.

Tja, Leute, das war es, das große Geheimnis der Lily Evans. Alles andere, was ich mir und anderen so gerne erzählte – die Oberflächlichkeit, die er gar nicht besaß, die Arroganz, die ich teils sexy fand, das ach-so-nervtötende Grinsen, das ich so megasüß fand, dass es mich jedes Mal umhaute – alles nur Gelabere.


	3. MiniChapter 3

4

**Mini-Chapter 3:**

Kommen wir also zu C: Konnte das gut gehen? Die Frage war einfach: Nein, niemals. Und Nummer D: Wollte ich, dass es gut ging? Und wie! An die Mädels: Wir reden von James Potter! Ich wiederhole: James Potter! Klar wollte ich, dass es gut ging. Mein James. Wie schön das klang. Gott, jetzt wurde ich auch noch kitschig!

Also, nachdem ich ja jetzt wirklich Kilometer weiter war: E. Wie reagierte ich jetzt? Jaah, das war vielleicht eine ganz passende Frage. Schließlich stand er immer noch direkt vor mir, schaute mich mit diesem Blick an (oh ja, ich weiß, wie sein Ich-krieg-jede-rum-Blick aussieht, aber diesmal war es etwas anders. Nein, ich bin nicht naiv. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich das gerne wäre? Dieses Funkeln… Es zeigte mir nicht nur das Verlangen, nein, richtige Sehnsucht. Und – ihr glaubt es nicht! – Unsicherheit. Gott, wie süß!!), drängte mich an eine Wand, ich hatte seit gefühlten drei Tagen (wahrscheinlich fünf Minuten – schlimm genug) keinen Ton mehr gesagt und eigentlich wusste er eh schon, was da so in mir vorging.

Also? Wie reagieren? Konnte er nicht irgendwas sagen? Oder mich küssen oder was Mann in so einer Situation in all den kitschigen Storys machte? Oh, verdammt, nein! Das durfte er auf keinen Fall! Ich hatte doch noch nie geküsst! Und das musste James ja auch nicht gleich mitkriegen. Nein, das würde er nicht erfahren. Ich sollte nur ganz schnell ein Buch finden, in dem steht, wie man küsst… Aber so, dass James davon nichts erfährt. Der würde mich ja für komplett verblödet halten. Also, Vorsicht angebracht. „Ich hab noch nie geküsst.", hörte ich mich sagen.

Waaaaaaaaaas?? Hatte ich denn noch alle Phoenixfedern im Zauberstab? War ich denn absolut wahnsinnig? Wie konnte ich James nur _das _auf die Nase binden? Noch dazu, wo ich grade beschlossen hatte, es ihm nie und nimmer zu sagen! Und überhaupt, er wusste ja noch überhaupt nicht, dass ich gerne mit ihm ausgehen würde – dass ich gerne mit ihm zusammen sein würde. Der musste ja vollkommen überrumpelt sein. Okay, keine Panik.

Notfallplan: Raus aus deinen Gedanken, rein in die Realität, nicht mehr abdriften, freche Klappe finden und wenn möglich WEG!

Absolut sicher, dass er mich gleich auslachen und sich die Nächste suchen würde, schaffte ich es endlich, meinen Blick von seinen Augen zu reißen und blickte knallrot auf den Boden. Und tatsächlich hörte ich ihn schon leise auflachen. „Lily, das ist ja wohl das allerkleinste Problem.", grinste er. Nein, ich hatte noch nicht aufgesehen, aber dieses mich verrückt machende Grinsen _hörte_ ich schon.

Aber neugierig hatte er mich doch gemacht. „Und was ist dann das größere Problem?", fragte ich völlig planlos und war fast mehr darüber erstaunt, dass meine Stimme meinem Hirn wieder halbwegs gehorchte und sogar fest klang, also über das, was er sagte. „Das fragst du noch? Seit drei Jahren versuche ich, dich dazu zu überreden, mit mir auszugehen und jetzt erklärst du mir, dass du noch nie geküsst hast? Gib es zu: So was müssen Jungs nicht begreifen!"

Jetzt lachte ich auf. „Ganz Unrecht hast du ja nicht…" So weit, so gut. Und jetzt? Wie sagte ich ihm jetzt, was ich wollte? Dass ich ihn wollte? Konnte er mich nicht einfach mal wieder fragen, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen würde und ich könnte ganz locker ‚Ja' sagen? Das würde die ganze Sache wesentlich einfacher machen… Ich sah wieder in seine Augen und diesmal war seinem Lily-Blick (oh mein Gott, ich weiß, ich bin echt so richtig tief gesunken) noch etwas hinzugefügt worden: Schalk. Sein so oft vorhandenes Grinsen hatte sich quasi endlich auch in seine faszinierenden, göttlichen, exorbitanten – jaah, schon gut… in seine Augen ausgeweitet.

Und was schloss ich daraus? Natürlich das einzig Richtige: Er würde es mir nicht so leicht machen.

**HINWEIS:** Erst mal noch danke für eure Reviews! Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, habe ich hier ewig nicht mehr hochgeladen. Das liegt daran, dass ich leider Probleme mit dem Forum hier habe. Mein Computer stürzt fast jedes Mal ab, wenn ich etwas hochlade, deswegen werde ich es auch nicht mehr tun. Wenn ihr meine Story weiterverfolgen wollt, dann kopiert euch einfach den Link hier www.fanfiktion.de/s/48067fdc00007f57067007d0/4. Da geht es dann direkt mit Mini-Chapter 6 weiter. Mit dem anderen Forum komme ich – computerbedingt – besser klar. Ich würde mich freuen, euch dort wieder als treue Leser begrüßen zu dürfen! Liebe Grüße, Lilylove


End file.
